Some high-end security gate systems, such as those used in front of government buildings, financial buildings, and research facilities, involve a large steel or steel and concrete bollard that rises out of and retracts into the ground to block vehicle passage when the bollards are raised and allow vehicle passage through an opening in the security gate when the bollards are lowered into the ground. Examples of a set of bollards are illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The size and strength of the bollards used depends upon the particular level of security needed for the area being protected, but generally the bollards are large and strong enough to withstand being hit by an automobile, and some can withstand being hit at high speeds by an armored truck. Approximately 90-95% of actuating systems for raising and lowering the bollards work hydraulically, with a hydraulic actuating unit extending and retracting the bollards, and approximately 5% work pneumatically. Each has its benefits and problems.